fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Everlue
' to Lucy Heartfilia in "Lucy VS. Duke Everlue"}} Duke Everlue is the main antagonist of the Daybreak arc. A corruptedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 16-17 politician, he holds absolute power and influence over the nearby town of Shirotsume. Both Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia considered him extremely repulsive. Appearance Everlue is a small, plump character with a mustache directly protruding from his nostrils. He is formally dressed, although his suit is unusual in the sense that it has a large button directly at the center of it. Personality He has a rather estranged sense of beauty, declaring and rejecting Lucy Heartfilia as he deemed her ugly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 18 This also leads to the "gorilla"-like appearance of Virgo since she is able to take on the appearance of the owner's preference. Another oddity is his tendency to appear by breaking through the ground, thus destroying his floors, although this can be attributed to his Diver Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 He has a tendency to repeatedly say "Boyoyo" in whatever situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 His conceited and selfish nature led him to blackmail the novelist Kemu Zaleon so as to make a novel with himself as the main character. This nature is to the extreme that he wouldn't give away something even if he deemed it worthless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 12 History Thirty-four years ago,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 5 Everlue requested that the great novelist Kemu Zaleon make a novel with Everlue as the protagonist. When Zaleon refused, Everlue threatened him with the withdrawal of the citizenship of his relatives therefore making it impossible for them to join a merchants' guild. This then led to Everlue forcing Zaleon to write the book in solitary confinement for three years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-10 Synopsis Daybreak arc When Lucy attempts to apply for the maid position Everlue has advertised, he appears from the ground beside her. After examining her, he deems her too "ugly" and says that only beautiful girls will suit him. He, however, notices the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's hand and tries to figure out a way to kill them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 17-20 Lucy, Natsu Dragneel and Happy infiltrate his mansion; initially, only his maid servants tried to stop them, but the Duke allowed them to wander around to see what they were after, previously spotting them via a surveillance crystal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 17 As soon as the three of them find the book "DAYBREAK" he breaks up from the floor and calls on the Vanish Brothers to retrieve the book at once. Just then, Lucy announces that the book has some kind of secret, shocking them all, and runs away asking Natsu and Happy to buy her some time. Thinking it may be some sort of treasure map, he changes his plan, telling the brothers to deal with Natsu and that he would go after her himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-17 He eventually discovers Lucy in the mansion's sewer, halfway breaks through the wall and grabs her arms. He demands that she tell him the secret of the book, threatening to break her arms and getting infuriated when she sticks her tongue out at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 Happy, out of nowhere, suddenly strikes his face causing Lucy to be released from his grip. Nevertheless, he uses his Diver Magic to attempt to strike Lucy several times, each time missing, and explains how he forced Kemu Zaleon to write the book about him. He eventually seizes one of Lucy's legs, but she thoroughly kicks and he is forced to let go. The fight then switches Magics when Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit, Cancer, and Everlue retaliates by summoning Virgo. They both don't count on Natsu coming with Virgo; regardless, Lucy calls on him to take care of her. He does easily with a powerful punch while Lucy captures Everlue with her whip, throwing him at Cancer who, with a strike and a haircut, defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-20 According to Virgo, after Happy took Duke Everlue's key, Duke Everlue was arrested.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-13 Magic and Abilities Everlue demonstrates Diver to Lucy.jpg|Diver normal_00-06-04.jpg|Earth Bounce Everlue's_summoning_Virgo.jpg|Everlue summoning Virgo Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Duke Everlue uses Earth Magic. He primarily uses Diver to attack, or quickly relocate himself around his mansion. *'Diver' (ダイバー Daibā):enables him to quite literally dive into the ground, whether with his hands or feet, and tunnel through it until he reappears. This tunneling has a great deal of strength, allowing him to go through hard rock, concrete and metal. *'Earth Bounce':After he starts rotating himself, Everlue is able to quickly ricochet himself off the surface of the ground repeatedly. (Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): A Magic which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits. Perhaps coincidentally, the key he owned, the Zodiac Spirit Virgo, used the same type of Magic as himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 14 Equipment As a Celestial Spirit Mage, Duke Everlue has keys to summon them. Gold Key: *'Virgo': Summons the Maiden, Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 (fomrer) Major Battles *Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Duke Everlue *Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Duke Everlue References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains